Forever Love
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: He didn't need to say it. I knew he would love me forever. He is my onii-chan, after all. *Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway companion piece*


Forever Love

My name's Yuki Shinoya.

I worry about my brother Nick Kelly a lot.

What normal sister wouldn't worry about their brother?

It may seem even weirder, considering that I'm the _little_ sister.

Despite the fact that I'm only twelve years old, I know a lot more than most people would think.

But we're getting off topic.

You want to know why I worry about my fourteen-year-old big brother a lot?

It wouldn't be so bad if all he did on his late night traipsings was walking, but...

Ever since Misora had been founded, it's been radiating a very strong magical energy that's attracted a lot of dark freaks to the hilly town I've grown up in.

And Nick?

He's usually the one who has to go and fight said freaks.

Know how I know this?

I usually go to bed around eleven, and for some reason, I wake up at two-thirty craving a cheesecake danish that Nick's so nice to get for us every week.

Whenever I wake up for the danish, Nick's not there.

Now, this didn't worry me TOO much, because when I woke up again in the morning, Nick was back in the bed we share, looking completely okay aside from scattered bruises.

That all changed one night.

As usual, I was up around two-thirty for my typical late-night cheesecake danish, when all of a sudden, I heard the door to our hotel room burst open.

That was probably Nick.

I went to greet him, but gasped in shock when I saw my brother wobbling there, covered with deep cuts and a bit of blood.

"Nick-kun, what the hell happened to you?!" I exclaimed.

Before Nick could answer, he raised his finger, as if he was going to answer, but suddenly collapsed to the floor, out like a light.

I immediately made it a point to scoop Nick up and carry him back to our room. He was actually pretty light...

Once we'd gotten up to our room, I laid Nick down on the king-sized bed and immediately shot for the medicine cabinet.

I knew first-hand that the stuff I was about to use stings to high heck, but I didn't really have a choice, did I?

As expected, once I started applying the medicine in question to Nick's wounds, he shot right out of his hazy unconsciousness, screaming what seemed to be bloody murder.

"Damn it all to hell, that STINGS!!!!" Nick screamed. I suddenly felt glad that these rooms had soundproof walls.

"You don't have to scream so loud, Nick-kun..." I giggled.

"Why in the hell does that stuff sting in the first place?!" Nick responded, forcing me to push him back down onto the bed. He immediately started blushing.

"Sorry, Yuki-chan. I don't usually go off on tangents like that," Nick stated. I had to ruffle his hair at that.

"S'okay. I know you can't help it, onii-chan. But just what happened to you? Usually you're fine on late night trips like this..."

Nick winced a little as I continued to treat his wounds. "I'm surprised you know about that."

I couldn't help but giggle at that. "It's practically a given with all the evil fruit loops that try to whack us at night."

Nick looked out the window as I continued to treat my brother's wounds. "Well, you know that King of Sorrow person I whipped last week?"

"Yeah?" I remember the King of Sorrow; he was a tiny little elf thingy from another dimension that feeds on people's sorrow to make him stronger.

Nick just nodded. "Well, I had a rather nasty run-in with him a couple hours ago..."

"_Stand STILL, you little son of a..." Nick growled, trying to aim his attacks at the weak point of the King of Sorrow's barrier._

"_Never!!" the King of Sorrow shot back in his native Lunatean language._

_Before Nick could respond to this, the King of Sorrow suddenly started glowing brightly._

"_What the...?" was all Nick could say before he fell unconscious._

"After that, when I woke up, I knew I had just gotten stomped... by an ELF, no less..." Nick groaned. "God, is THAT a blow to my ego..."

"You'll get him next time, onii-chan," I giggled, still treating my brother's wounds. "You can't always expect to win on the first try."

"I guess I should have expected it," Nick responded. "The King of Sorrow's actually the first of all the fruit loops who's actually given me a challenge."

"I can see that," I replied. "There you go, all done!!"

I let my brother stand up as I finished wrapping his wounds.

"I just hope none of the kids at school can figure out why I got whipped... ESPECIALLY not Kaori-chan... you know how nosy she is..."

"Yeah, once she gets behind her camera, there's nothing that can stop her..." I giggled.

"Well, I should probably go and get some sleep. Hopefully, these wounds will be gone soon. I don't like seeing ANY kind of thing that reminds me that I got my butt kicked..."

I giggled a little louder at that. That's a thing about my onii-chan: he HATES to lose a fight, especially against all the fruit loops he goes the rounds with...

"Okay. Good night, Nick-kun."

Just then, as Nick was about to head back to his bed, I immediately latched onto his arm, as there was something I felt I should ask him.

"Nick-kun?"

"What's up, Yuki-chan?"

After a bit of inward debating, I decided to just bite the bullet and go for it.

"Do you love me now?"

"Of course I do."

"Will you love me when I'm old? Even when I get married to Saiki-kun?"

"You better believe I will."

"Will you... will you love me forever?"

Nick then walked up and kissed me on the forehead.

"I promise."


End file.
